


【授权翻译】Plant Pathologists vs. Zombie Lawyers 植物病理学家大战僵尸律师

by polystyrene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe 平行宇宙, First Meetings 初次见面, First Time 初次体验, Fluff, M/M, Romance 浪漫, Romantic Comedy 浪漫喜剧, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polystyrene/pseuds/polystyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel只想做好自己的工作而已，可Sam的存在无时无刻不在烦扰着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Plant Pathologists vs. Zombie Lawyers 植物病理学家大战僵尸律师

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plant Pathologists vs. Zombie Lawyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67321) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



“你是什么？”

“Castiel。”

“这我清楚。我是指，你是做什么的？”

Castiel皱起了眉，对这个问题感到有些费解。“我是昆虫学家，简历上写得不够明确吗？应该在第一页上，和我的植物病理学家资格证明以及应用微生物和实验室管理背景写在一起。”

面试官们交换了一个眼神，随后年长的那一位，Bobby Singer，耸了耸肩。

结果显而易见，因为Dean Winchester站了起来，向他伸出一只手：“我想你被录用了。”

 

++++

 

严格意义上来说，Winchester农场只是个刚刚起步的小产业，但没有任何一个同类产业中能拥有它那样的百年家族产业的资金背景作支撑。就Castiel所调查到的情况来看，Marry Campbell多年前就退出了其家族所拥有的红酒生意，而选择与丈夫John向一些更加有挑战性的产业进发，用Dean的话来讲，就是“一些比看着葡萄变酸更有趣的事情”。

但无论怎样，它仍然是一座农场，这就意味着这里有树，而有树的地方总会有害虫和病疫。

这也是Castiel主要担当角色的部分。

Bobby Singer是农场的总经理和监督，只听从Marry和John本人的指示。据Dean说，Bobby从没想要雇佣一名病理学家，更不必说是全职工作了，因此Castiel在最初的几天中都小心翼翼地试探在他和Rufus Turner周围，好制定一个行程安排，让自己不用与他们中的任何一位在同一片区域中共处五分钟以上。Rufus可以算是Bobby的助手，除了他“完全不是”的那部分以外。“助手”这个说法来自于“心灵融合”以及“两双而非一双眼睛监视着耕地”，这也都是Dean自己说的。

Ellen Harvelle，农场里的种植大师，比Bobby和Rufus加起来还要友善，可她兴致勃勃的提问让Castiel有些烦躁不安。

“所以你只是在这里闲逛，然后等着那些昆虫自己出现？”Ellen问道。

“从长远来看，预防是最具成本效益的一种手段。”Castiel回答。他侧了侧身，因为Ellen的女儿，Jo，正非常直率地盯着他，这让他感到很不自在。不过既然她是他们的质量保证监督员，搞清楚他们的对话内容也是她的分内之事。

“这恰好说明了他多么有奉献精神，”Jo说：“你真的打算不分昼夜地守在田地里吗？”

“是的。”Castiel答道。“一些害虫只在晚间出没，但它们也需要被监控。”

Ellen和Jo相互对视了一下，随即Jo拍了拍他的肩膀。

为什么人们总是要那样做呢？

 

++++

 

Dean是农场的机修工。其实他本不必做这些，因为他是农场主的儿子，但很显然，他十分喜爱这份工作（虽然Castiel并不能理解其中的乐趣）。从他开着他的四轮驱动车在地上疯跑，以及随意赶走拖拉机上的工人好让自己开出去转转，就能看出他有多么享受了。

最初，Castiel意图以Dean的到访作为参考来安排他的农场巡视时间，然而他最终发现，Dean的出现实在没有任何规律和道理可言。于是他放弃了这个念头，同时尽可能屏蔽掉Dean用一氧化碳毒害植物时产生的那些噪音。

“嘿，Cas！”有一天Dean突然叫住他。

Castiel从正在尝试放置陷阱的树枝上抬起了头：“你好，Dean。”这个并不能算是他老板的男人正戴着一顶牛仔帽，脸上挂着大大的笑容，从那辆卡特皮勒拖拉机上跳了下来。

“我爸妈想见见你。”他说。

“哦，当然。”Castiel立刻思考起自己的衣橱中有没有好一点的干净衬衫。

“还有我弟弟。”Dean又加了一句。

Castiel僵住了。所有为Winchester农场工作的人他都非常了解，即便是那些在镇上的空调办公室工作并且从未真正接近过农场的员工也是如此。

“我知道了，”Castiel说道：“那好吧。”

 

++++

 

Castiel和Mary简单交谈了几分钟，那期间John抿着咖啡，视线越过咖啡杯的边缘一刻不停地审视着他。如果Mary喜爱的眼神不是他的错觉，那么John的行为只是他的日常表现而已。为了更加谨慎地谈论自己在改善农场运作提议清单上列出的每一项，Castiel选择不去在意John的目光。

“Bobby可不会喜欢这个。”Mary说道。

“不，他确实不会喜欢。”Castiel表示赞同。

Mary把John拉到一边，私下讨论起来，留下Castiel一个人静静地站在那里，心里计算着自己为此浪费了多少野外工作时间。

正当他感到沮丧时，Dean的大声呼喊打断了他的思绪：“嘿，Cas！喔，看来只要你肯下功夫，还是能把自己清理干净的。”

Castiel刚要反驳他说自己向来都很注重个人卫生，谢谢你的关心。然而紧随在Dean身后踏入房间的人让他惊得把嘴边的话咽了回去。

Castiel十分确信自己已经足够高了，可即使是他也需要把头扬起一个角度才能对上那人的视线。这大概就是Dean的弟弟了。Castiel注意到，那个男人有着半长的头发，身上的衣服是法兰绒的，这可一点也不符合他应有的职业形象。然而这并没有提升Castiel对他的好感度，反而让他更不喜欢他了。

“Sam，”Dean说道：“这就是在我们这儿研究虫子的那个。”

“哦！”Sam睁大了眼睛，走上前来：“很高兴终于见到你了，你做的那些工作非常令人赞叹。”

Castiel看着那只伸在他面前的手。

像是接触到一个邪恶的吸血虫一样，Castiel强忍着那种不净之感，握住那只手晃了几下：“你就是Sam Winchester，Dean的律师弟弟。”

听了他的话，Sam的笑容褪去了几分，满眼疑惑地向Dean的方向瞟了瞟。

这大概是Castiel能够脱身的一个好时机，于是他便那么做了。

Castiel讨厌律师。

 

++++

 

Mary坚持要他来和他们共进午餐，这让Castiel不禁回忆起自己还在学界时的糟糕经历——被迫身着正装，拿出自己最好的表现，只为博得前上司Zachariah更加严厉的指责。不论他有多努力，结果都是一样。

只有一点，Mary与Zachariah完全不同，这很令人欣慰。

“你有什么忌口吗？”他们还没进餐厅时Mary便问了他。

“没有，谢谢您考虑得如此周全。”Castiel回答。

她脸上的微笑在不经意间令他心头一暖，然而那暖意在他们落座时便消失殆尽了，因为Castiel痛苦地意识到自己成为了一个家庭聚餐的入侵者：John和Dean正讨论着要点些什么，Mary则在一边孜孜不倦地指导他们，Sam则完全不管旁边不停争论着的三人，在侍者经过时独自点了一份沙拉。

Castiel可以在这段时间里继续完成他的工作，然而他却坐在这儿，浪费不必要的时间和已经雇用他并且短时间内不会炒他鱿鱼的人呆在一起，除非发生了资金亏损的情况——这是有可能的，如果他还不去田野里完成他的工作的话。

光是熬过开胃菜就已经够他受的了。

“你从事这个行业有多久了？”Mary问道。

“几乎是从小到大，”Castiel脱口而出，他对这个答案已经非常熟悉了，就像照着念一本书：“童年时期我就开始对节肢动物感兴趣了。”

“真是有趣！”Sam无缘无故地插进来，这给Castiel一种居高临下的感觉。Castiel知道自己不应该瞪着他老板的儿子，于是挪开眼睛，低下头专注于自己的食物，同时努力降低自己看手表的频率。

“他就是个疯狂迷恋昆虫翅膀的呆子。”Dean嘲笑道。至少Dean能够大大方方地承认他对于Castiel工作的不屑。

田野工作可比这轻松太多了，在那里总是能够被树林以及（大部分时间都是）宁静祥和所包围。

昆虫们可不在乎什么社会准则，或者如何给他人留下一个好印象之类的。它们在自己的行为目的中既有效率又能和平共处，而一提到如何在自然界中繁荣发展，它们又变会得相当顽固和残暴。也许Castiel的工作是把它们赶尽杀绝，但他知道，无论他做些什么、如何计划，它们总能设法避开他的围追堵截。因此除了尊重和崇敬外，Castiel实在想不出什么别的办法。

在回到能够开展实际工作的地方之前，和老板们共进午餐是他现在唯一需要忍受的事。

 

++++

 

有些时候一天就这样无声无息地过去了，Castiel甚至没和别人说过五句以上的话。因为在通常情况下，相互点点头，再加上从Bobby或是Jo的办公室传来的消息，向他们强调最新事务，或是警告大家若不立刻完成某些事情则会发生严重后果，这些信息交换对他们而言就已经足够了。

这并不是说Castiel放眼望去见不到人影。田野中总是有正在工作的员工，Rufus像上紧了发条一样不停地转来转去，而Dean则在任何他想出现的时候随意出现，完全不在意之前提到的那位发条先生。Castiel会对所有他遇到的人致意，因这样做是正确的，然后他便会继续埋头于自己的工作。

于是当头戴运动帽、身穿法兰绒衬衫、袖子随意地挽到手肘的Sam出现在视野中时，Castiel着实吃了一惊。

他应该是来看他哥哥的。这与Castiel无关，所以他没去多管闲事。

如果Sam认出他来并且试探性地朝他挥手令他感到惊讶的话，那么他充满疑惑地盯着他看几秒钟再回去工作的行为也是可以理解的。Castiel这样想。

 

++++

 

Sam在接下来的几周里又偶尔造访了几次。

Castiel开始担心起来。除了担任公司的律师以外，Sam也是他们非官方的财务顾问。

所以他可能是在考虑裁员或是缩减预算……也许甚至是裁员以及缩减预算。

Castiel更加努力地专注于自己的工作。

 

++++

 

在农场中发现野猪的踪迹对他是个不小的冲击，因为这里的野猪实在少之又少。Castiel立刻通知了Bobby，亲自当面地通知，而这本身就已经说明了问题的严重性。

“我们可设不起陷阱。”Bobby粗声粗气地对他说。

Castiel早就预料到他会是这种反应，然而这一次他没有反对。“我们不需要设陷阱，目前来看只有一只野猪。如果情况属实，那么它很可能是雄性，并且总是单独行动。我们只需要把它猎杀掉就够了。”

Bobby马上对这个提议表示赞同。于是几天之后，当Castiel在他的小木屋里全神贯注地分析数据时，Jo冲了进来，上气不接下气地宣布：“Castiel！他们抓到那头野猪了！”这简直出乎Castiel的预料。

他飞快地跟着Jo赶到事发地点，却得知野猪已经逃走了，现在仍不知所踪。

“它怎么会逃走呢？”Castiel问道。

“我怎么知道？”Rufus不耐烦地回答，听上去比平时更为怒气冲冲。他瞥了Bobby一眼，Bobby翘了翘他的猎枪以示回应。

“你们最好回到外面去，一旦再发现它就立刻开枪，”Castiel说：“你们究竟是为什么要尝试活捉它？”

“因为我们希望能在别的地方把它放生。”Sam说道。Castiel吓了一跳，因为他根本没注意到Sam也在。

“所以你们觉得在哪儿放生才不会给别人带来麻烦？”Castiel曾经因为指出最显而易见的事情而遭到谴责，但他觉得有些话不得不说：“它对农场是个威胁，我们必须在它进一步破坏之前把它消灭掉。”

“只有一只野猪而已。”Sam说。他正倚着Bobby办公室的门框，皱起眉头，露出没来由的紧张神情：“如果它有一个家庭——”

“你确认过它的性别吗？”Castiel反问道：“雌性会集体行动，通常和它们的后代一起，这就预示了你的树将会在未来受到更大的损失。不过这不是重点，重点在于它是有害的，我们必须处理它。”

Sam有些愠怒地表示质疑：“这不人道。”

Castiel眯起眼睛瞪着他。但他最终没有做出用手指指着Sam的无礼举动，尽管他很想那样做。“真不愧是律师。”

Sam张了张嘴，没有说话。

 

++++

 

他们再也没见过那头野猪。

 

++++

 

这种宁静祥和的氛围已经持续一段时间了。Castiel几乎要以为自己或许能在这个未被打扰的完整监测周期内获得足够数量的数据，但现实可没他想的那么美好。

又刺耳又没有品味的手机铃声响了起来；这是Dean给他买手机时特意为他设定的。

“嘿，Cas。”手机里传来Dean的声音。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel答道。他还没有完全适应这个来自地狱的精巧小设备，虽然理论上他明白自己为什么会需要一个。

“能帮我个忙吗？”Dean说。

“当然，Dean。”Castiel不假思索地回答。

“我那个蠢弟弟把车陷在通往农场的路上了，你能开着那辆皮卡去把他拖出来吗？”

“可是……”之前下了好一阵子雨，路上泥泞不堪，如果没有装备完善的话，在这种地形上是很难把握方向的。但这也无法解释为什么一定要让Castiel去。“Bobby为什么不能——”

“你真的想让Bobby放下手头的活儿去接Sam吗？”

“一点也不，”Castiel讪讪地承认：“但是Ellen或者——”

“如果你不愿意，直接告诉我就好，伙计。”

Castiel顿住了。这可是他老板的儿子在求他做事，而这件事正是让他去帮助他老板的另外一个儿子。

“刚刚是我的错。我马上动身。”

 

++++

 

Castiel出现在Sam眼前时，Sam脸上的惊讶显而易见。惊讶，紧接着是尴尬。

他有一张表情生动的脸，Castiel想，这对于他的职业发展应该是个劣势。Castiel没有说出来，因为他正忙着把Sam的车挂到皮卡后面。Sam站在他周围，一边支支吾吾地道歉，一边不停地表达谢意。

“没什么，”Castiel说：“这种事情时常发生。”

“话虽如此，不过……”Sam弯下腰，抬起手来，像是要帮忙的样子。然而当他发觉自己其实是在碍手碍脚时，他又把手缩了回去。“我敢打赌你有很多工作要做。你看上去总是很忙。”

“是的。”Castiel简短地答道。

之后Sam便没再说话。他回到自己的车上，Castiel开足马力，把那辆看着很雅痞的宝马拖出了泥坑。这辆车得好好冲洗一番，然后再抛个光，才能重新上路，不过除此之外没有别的什么值得注意的严重损坏了。

“嘿，真是太谢谢你了，伙计。”当Castiel跳下车把链条解开时，Sam对他说。“我要怎样才能补偿你呢？”

“没有这个必要，”Castiel答道：“我只是在完成工作。”

一阵沉默后，Sam干巴巴地笑了笑：“看来你确实很不喜欢律师啊。”

Castiel愣住了。Sam的语气有些把他搞糊涂了，因为他没法给那语气归类。那是什么意思？好奇？讽刺？还是不情愿的接受？Sam讲话时节奏很轻快，但还有一些他不能太理解的潜台词暗含在里面。“不，我不喜欢。”最终他选择这样回答，因为事实正是如此。

Castiel看向Sam，他不停地上下点着头，好像这个回答完全符合了他的预期。也许Castiel不会被解雇，毕竟，从Sam的表现来看，他还没有难过到要跑到父母那里告他的状。

“所以，从理论上讲，这不是针对我个人的，”Sam小心翼翼地说：“你只是不喜欢我的工作，对吗？”

“但你的人格与你的职业有着非常紧密的联系。”

“你太顽固不化了！”

Castiel叹了口气。

这不是他的本意，但那些话就像是一记痛击，它们的脱口而出和导致的效果完全在意料之外。不论他有多努力尝试不去在意那些，他还是能感到脸颊发烫，而理所当然，Sam回应他的是一张冷冷的、毫无表情的批判式的脸。那一定是他在出庭时会露出的表情。

Castiel几乎从不生气。他曾经受到别人轻蔑的对待，遭到取笑，在同龄人和家人面前被贬低得一无是处。然而不知为何，眼前这个他甚至都不怎么认识的男人对他完全不恰当的冷冰冰的指控，竟让之前所有的那些经历相形见绌。

“你早就已经认定你不喜欢我了，”Sam用他善于言辞的嘴巴毫不客气地指出：“但你根本还不了解我。”

“我从没说过我不喜欢你。”

“是的，你说过。你说你不喜欢律师，而我就是个律师。”Sam微微俯身，让他的眼睛与Castiel处在同一水平线上。“我说的没错吧，昆虫学家。”

Castiel忍不下去了。他不喜欢呆在Sam身边时的感觉。Sam真诚的微笑，蓬松柔软的头发，以及虽然只是无用功，却还是为了让自己看起来更小一些而耷拉下肩膀的样子，这一切都在瓦解着Castiel对于他们那类人已有的认知。Castiel早就发现这一点了，尤其是当他从来都只用余光瞥着Sam时，以及永远刻意忽略掉Sam用那种从未期待回应的方式对他微笑、冲他挥手时，但他对此感到慌乱。

于是他头也不回地走向皮卡，却听到了Sam的喊声：“谢谢你的帮助，Castiel！我是真心的。”

Castiel一点都不想得知Sam口中的真心是否是真实存在的，所以他没有再对这句话吹毛求疵。

 

++++

 

当Castiel心甘情愿地把自己流放在永无止境的数据录入中时，Jo把他堵在了座位上。

她的确非常狡猾。先是在最初的半小时中问一些合乎情理的工作上的问题，引着他开始与自己对话，让他放松警惕。然后说到Dean最近非常沮丧，因为修理坏掉的收割机所需要的配件直到下周才能送来，而他们认为能让他振作起来的最好方法就是出去吃一顿丰盛的晚餐。

她用极具误导性的言语迷惑了他，因此他最后才突然意识到自己已经接受了她的邀请。他之前甚至没发现那是个邀请。

“我是说，”Jo一脸担忧：“他一直都那么紧张，我觉得如果他再不释放些压力，他迟早会被压垮的。”

“在完成工作时保持高昂的斗志确实很重要。”Castiel表示同意。

“更不用说他还在担心你呢。”

Castiel有些惊讶：“担心我？”

“没错，”Jo叹了口气：“你从来没有休息的时候。周末时你在工作，夜里你还在工作。看在上帝的份上！”

“我喜欢我所做的事情。”Castiel为自己辩护。

“我相信你，”Jo立刻说：“但是Dean不会理解。你知道他是怎样一个人。如果你也一起去的话，一定能够让他放下心来的。”

“一起去？一起去做什么？”

看来应该是吃晚餐。

和大家一起吃晚餐是Castiel为了让Dean放松下来所能做到的最基本的事了。幸运的话，这件事也许能够传到Mary和John那里，之后他们或许就会把对他的质疑放到一边，这样Castiel就能过一段安稳日子。

然而当Castiel来到他们预定好的地方时，竟发现那是个酒吧。

Castiel讨厌酒吧。

他的脸上一定满是厌恶之情，因为Jo突然滑到他身边，安抚他道：“你不必在这里呆很久。熬过今晚我保证让Dean再也不会来烦你，我发誓。”

“好吧。”Castiel勉强答应了。看在Dean情绪不佳的份上，他只好忍受被噪音包围，以及被挤在一堆他既不认识也不关心的人之间的不适感。当Jo领着他穿过人群时，他觉得自己在风衣里缩成了一团，与周围格格不入，并且随时准备被挤扁，就像他研究的昆虫那样。直到他们来到酒吧里一个安静的角落，看见Dean坐在卡座上。而他旁边则是——

Castiel发誓，然而他没有，早知如此他一定会扭头就走：操你的！

如果说卡座中的气氛非常诡异的话，那么Jo和Dean显然是完全没感觉到的。或许这只存在于Castiel的幻觉中，因为从Dean和Jo兴致勃勃地聊天以及开怀大笑来看，这就像是他们最棒的一次聚餐。只有Castiel和Sam，面对面地坐着，对整个交谈内容没有任何实质性的贡献，即便Dean和Jo也表现得也像是他们俩根本不存在一样。

“嘿，Dean，”Jo突然提议：“想不想跳舞？”

Sam用鼻子哼了一声。Dean转过头，一脸坏笑地看着他，眼神亮闪闪的。他浮夸地从卡座上站起身，向Jo递去一只手，然后一同离开了。

真是糟糕。

Castiel的目光从酒杯转移到杯垫，再从杯垫转移到装纸巾的小盒子。他开始思考自己能否用去洗手间作为借口，然后绕开这个地方，越远越好。可就在这时，Sam开口说话了。

“嘿，我很抱歉之前说出那样的话。”Sam的语气中充满歉意，而音量也刚好盖过了酒吧里的喧闹。“就是那天。我不应该……我不应该那样说。我的意思是，你那么费心费力地过来帮我，而我却……”

毋庸置疑，Sam一定会先下手为强。这只是另一件Castiel永远处理不好的事而已。Castiel沉默地点点头。

“我只是……”Sam吞了吞口水，对于他这个体格来讲，他看上去实在太过年轻。“我不知道应该怎样与你交流，我是说，你那么聪明——”

“别说了，”Castiel尖锐地打断了他：“不要取笑我。”

Sam皱起了眉头：“我没有取笑你。”

“省省吧。”Castiel一把抓过外套穿在身上，然后迈开步子离开了那里。然而Sam竟也站起身，紧随他走出了酒吧，尽管没人让他跟过来。这令Castiel有些惊慌起来。

“嘿，嘿，别就这样走了呀。”Sam恳求道。他没理由听上去那么苦恼，所以这一定又是Castiel的错觉。“你不能扔下这件事不管。我们一定要把它讲清楚，就现在。管他会是怎样。”

“好吧，如你所愿。”这感觉太熟悉了。当面对质会彻彻底底地毁了一切，然而Castiel已经不在乎了。“我不介意自己被嘲笑，但你刚刚做的那些可不够专业。”

“我没有嘲笑你。”

这句话瞬间点燃了Castiel的怒火：“别再解释了，我已经受够了。”

“你是Castiel Angel博士，”Sam迅速说道：“有一大群昆虫都是由你命名和描述的。虽然我现在只能记得一种，那个卡斯提卢金甲虫？我在办公室看到录用登记表时，我就认出了你的名字。”

这是怎么一回事？！

“你刚刚说什么？”Castiel努力组织着语言。

“你曾经在伯克利担任过教授，”Sam重新说道：“我的——呃，几年前我的一个朋友在那里上学——我去看她，碰巧当时正在举行一个研讨会，然后我就——我知道我不应该去——但是海报上的那张照片实在太美了。然后我看到摄影师那一栏里写着你的名字。”

“但是……”

“这算是我的一个业余爱好吧。”Sam的耳尖泛起了粉红色。“自然摄影。我只是……那非常的……大自然实在是——你明白我的意思吧？我尝试过几次，但我从来掌握不了要领，我的眼睛总是不能正确地去捕捉事物。所以你做的那些，对我而言，真的是……非常不可思议。”

现在的Sam看上去像是马上就要吐了一样。

这是实话。Sam每一根颤栗的神经，以及他等待回答时僵硬的肩膀，都在向Castiel宣示着这一点。但在这种情况下Castiel应该如何回答呢？他完全没有可以借鉴的相似经历。就像地球的中轴突然倾斜了，而他正在跌倒，四肢胡乱地挥舞，绝望地试图抓住什么东西保持平衡。

“如果我说了什么不该说的话，我感到非常抱歉。”Sam说：“那绝对不是我的本意。你为农场做出了那么大的贡献，而且你又是那么满腔热血。在看到你工作的样子时我就发现了，你总是那么专注——哦上帝，我当时没有让你分心吧？我再也不会那样了，我向你保证，如果你希望如此的话。”

“我……”Castiel的大脑一片混乱。不管他什么时候在Sam身边总会发生这种情况，像个死循环一样。“我想我应该走了。”

“当然，当然。”Sam飞快地点头。

于是Castiel离开了。

 

++++

 

Castiel很难集中精力工作。这十分令人沮丧，因为有一大堆的事情等着他去完成，而且此时农场西南角的小部分种鳞正突发虫害，他应该把所有脑力都用在那上面。

但Castiel却在一刻不停地想着Sam。

他不是故意想要那样的，虽然原因很简单。这又回到了Castiel的缺点上，又一次错误地解读了当时的情形，又一次根据极为有限的证据得出错误的结论。在出现意料之外的数据时，视而不见是最具诱惑力的办法，但正确的行动应该是进一步调查它为什么会出现，可他没有选择正确的道路。

Castiel总想用最省力的办法解决问题，这令他感到非常羞愧。

他必须勇于面对自己的错误。于是趁着自己还没改变主意之前，他迅速拨通了Dean的手机：“我想要Sam的电话号码。”

“真的吗？”Dean的声音听起来莫名地开心，因此他很可能正在做一些非常鲁莽的事。他轻快地说出了一串数字，紧接着便挂断了电话，像是希望Castiel能立刻打过去一样。

也许他确实应该那么做。

“你好，Sam。”电话接通了。

电话里传来倒抽一口气的哽咽声。“Castiel？”

“我还没向你道歉，Sam。”Castiel说：“你说的没错。我之前对你做出过一些毫无根据的假设，那完全没有任何道理。对此我感到非常抱歉。”

Castiel突然意识到自己可能选择了一个不太合适的时间。如果Sam此时正忙得难以抽身呢？也许他命该如此，正如同他刚刚没有想到去查一下他的时间表，再来选择一个恰当的时机跟他谈这些琐事。

“很抱歉我打扰了你。”

“不，没有。”Sam赶忙回答。他有时语速相当快。“没关系，你不必如此，我只是……我只是有点惊讶，就是这样。”

哦，也许Sam早先期待过一场简短的谈话。但遗憾的是，Castiel也并没有那种技能。“我想说的大概就是这么多。谢谢你。”

“哦，哦，是吗。我很感激，也谢谢你。”

“那么我要挂断电话了，Sam。”

“好的。呃，再见。”

 

++++

 

按照Castiel的理解来看，那件事算是解决了。

这当然没有什么特别的原因，几天之后，他在田野中重新看到了Sam的身影。Castiel骑着车翻过山丘时，Sam正在和Rufus讲话，然而在他们看到他出现时，谈话立刻停止了。Rufus翻了个白眼，转身离开了Sam。

“嘿。”当Castiel离得更近一些时，Sam向他打了招呼。

“你应该把袖子放下来。”Castiel一边停车一边对他说：“这样可以保护你的手臂不被太阳晒伤。”

Sam有些惊讶地看着他的袖子，然后小心翼翼地把它们放了下来：“谢谢。”

Castiel点点头，又继续工作起来。当听到Sam接近的脚步声时，他并没有感到很意外。尽管Sam的有一双长腿，他的步子却迈得相当小。“你在做什么？那些是捕蝇器吗？”

“是的。”Castiel回答道。

他看着Sam凑近了一个他刚挂起来的捕蝇器，手指轻轻拨了一下，让它旋转起来。“因为它们容易被黄色吸引，对不对？我曾经在别处读到过。”

“你说的没错。”

Sam的体格完全不同于正常人类的大小。他的肌肉壮实得像一堵墙，若不是他正愉快地戳弄着捕蝇器，并且在手指沾上粘着剂时吐了吐舌头，这样的体格会让Castiel感到无比压迫。

Sam还有一些其他方面相互之间并不那么协调。

“我没有打扰到你，是吗？”Sam突然问道，他看起来随时准备好要后退。在Castiel看来，如果他被要求那样做，他一定毫不犹豫地闪开，没有一句争辩。

“没有。”Castiel说完，又回到了工作中。“你没有打扰到我。”

Sam的下颚看起来有些奇怪，像是在拼命把笑容收起来一样。

 

++++

 

Sam是个很好的聆听者。这部分是因为他的职业要求。为了说服客户和陪审团，他需要掌握这门技巧。即便与他的同行相比，他也是其中的佼佼者。他仔细听着每一句话，在恰当的时候点头回应，并且全部记在了心里——第三点非常关键，Castiel会时不时地有意测试他，虽然他并不把Sam当作学生看待。每次Sam证明自己确实给予了关注时，Castiel都会感到惊讶，好像他真的把这些当回事了。

“你和我见过的其他律师不太一样。”当Sam又一次恰巧出现在Castiel巡视的那片区域中时，Castiel对他说。

“这真令我受宠若惊。”Sam开心地笑了。他正戴着一顶符合时宜的草帽，之前的那顶运动帽早已经被抛弃很久了。“虽然……你知道公司法和刑法不是一回事吧？我并不那种为罪犯辩护的律师。”

“哦。”Castiel只是模糊地知道这二者的区别：“那么这意味着什么？”

之后Sam便开始讲述，Castiel则认真听着。

 

++++

 

当Castiel走出小木屋时，他发现Sam和Dean正站在十几米开外的地方争吵着些什么。Castiel离得不够近，所以只零星听到了的几个词语，但很显然，两人吵得不可开交。Dean激动地挥舞着手臂，而Sam则僵直地站着，眼睛垂下来，双手愤愤地插在兜里。

现在打扰他们也许不太合适，但Castiel必须立刻出门去试验区。

Sam首先看到了Castiel，然后他立刻转头去对付Dean，拼命用手捂住他的嘴。  
Dean十分粗鲁地挣脱了他的束缚，接着他们便打了起来。Dean一看就是那种对自己的英雄气概引以为傲的男人，可在他弟弟面前，他就像个小矮人。于是接下来，他们上演了一场学龄前儿童间的摔跤比赛。

当两人都摔倒在地，彼此间紧紧贴在一起时，Sam怒视着Dean，而Dean则用他们兄弟间暗示的方式不停挑着眉毛。

“我能用一下橡皮水管吗？”Castiel问道，他可从来没见过兄弟俩变成这种样子。

Sam抬起头，僵住了。他盯着Castiel，表情变得越来越有趣。

Castiel小心翼翼地收起了笑容。因为别人曾说他笑起来很诡异，于是他尽量不去笑，如果他能忍得住的话。

Dean咯咯笑了两声，抽出一只手重重地敲了一下Sam的后脑勺。

“诶哟！”Sam揉了揉脑袋：“Dean！”

“你介不介意告诉我弟弟，”Dean站起来，掸了掸衣服上的土，接着说道：“如果他愿意的话，花时间呆在田野里是完全没问题的。”

Castiel歪着头，一脸不解：“当然没问题。为什么会有问题？”

Sam咬牙切齿地冲着Dean说：“你要是敢——”

“这家伙，”Dean扬起手戳了戳他弟弟的胸膛：“以前得用几匹野马才能把他拖出来。这句话里的‘几匹野马’指的是我爸。”

“哦。”Castiel明白这一切是怎么回事了，一丝罪恶感在他的心中拂过。“Sam，如果是我让你丢下工作不管，我从来没有那种意思——”

Dean大笑起来，虽然Castiel没有发现任何笑点。“要我说的话，让他丢下工作简直就是上帝的恩赐。这该死的工作狂！”

“我才不是。”Sam争辩道。

“全身心地投入工作并不是件坏事。”Castiel皱着眉头看向Dean。

“没错，Dean，”Sam叉起双臂抱在胸前：“你连‘努力工作’是什么都不知道。”

Dean看了看Castiel，又看了看Sam，接着又看了看Castiel，然后大笑了两声，摆摆手走开了。他一路上好像都在嘟嘟囔囔些什么，直到坐进那辆皮卡，冲他们竖起大拇指，随即开着它离开了这片田野。

“如果你不介意我的无礼，”Castiel说：“你的哥哥确实很烦人。”

Sam长出了一口气：“没错，他就是这样。”

 

++++

 

Dean的一些言论在Castiel的脑海里挥之不去。

Sam重新开始跟随他在田野里走动，虽然他最近总是随身携带一部黑莓手机，并且时不时地在上面打些什么。得知Sam没有因为到这里来而耽误工作，这令Castiel松了口气——并不是说Castiel认为花时间在农场中是一种浪费行为，但Sam确实还有别的职责需要承担，就像Dean之前指出的那样。

然而，并不是所有职责都是专业性的。

“你有女朋友吗？”Castiel问。

Sam一个没拿稳，那部黑莓便从手上滑了下去，但在落地之前Sam设法接住了它。他来回擦着屏幕，接着看向Castiel：“呃，没有？”

Castiel想了想：“男朋友？”

Sam的脸色有些苍白：“没有。”

“抱歉，我并没有冒犯的意思。”Castiel继续揭掉坏死的树皮。

“你没有……我真心希望你不要总是道歉。”Sam叹了口气。

“有些时候我说不准。”Castiel承认道。这是一个需要进一步澄清的陈述，于是他继续说：“我不确定我在什么时候说出什么样的话是恰当的，这对我而言很困难。我现在已经能更准确地捕捉信号了，但我总是脱口而出之后才意识到它们。”

Sam恍然大悟地看着他：“这就是你为什么不愿多说话。”

Castiel很惊讶Sam竟然理解了他的意思：“是的。”

“不过，在我身边你可以不用顾忌什么。”Sam说道。

“我曾经惹恼过你，”Castiel提醒他：“我不想再发生那样的事。”

“现在情况不同了。”Sam小心地把黑莓揣进兜里，他的动作很坚定，像是在Castiel不注意时下了决心一样。“你问我有没有男朋友或女朋友并没有冒犯到我。事实上，我很高兴你问了我这个问题，因为现在我知道这两种你都不会介意。”

Castiel看着他：“为什么我会介意？”

Sam浅浅地笑了，看样子很开心。Castiel几乎要以同样的方式回应Sam，但他随后意识到自己并不适合那样做。

“有些人会介意，如果我有男朋友的话。”Sam说：“如果他们知道我……有那样的倾向，我想你应该明白我的意思。”

Castiel耸了耸肩：“我并不明白那些人为什么会做出那种反应。”

听了他的话，Sam脸上的笑容变得真切起来。这不应该像是个奖励，但它竟让Castiel的心因为喜悦而颤动了一下。

“我也不认为你会理解。”Sam轻松地说。

 

++++

 

一切都进行得很顺利。

他们已经进入秋季，白天不像以往那样长，但天气依旧很暖和，工作量也不是那么大了。Sam每隔一天都会来一次，呆上几个小时，有时会带些吃的过来。Castiel通常会自己带饭，但即便是他也很感激Sam的用心，那总能令他意想不到。

当然，Castiel也会有被自己的脚绊倒的时候。

“你订过一次婚。”Castiel说。然而这一次，虽然Sam整个人都变得僵硬起来，但Castiel却错误地忽视了这个信号，仍然继续说了下去。“我在申请这份工作之前简单调查了你们的家族，有几个链接显示的是一篇新闻报道，是关于——”

“Cas？”Sam喉咙发紧：“这种时候你应该舍弃这个话题。”

Castiel停止了谈论。他谨慎地将对话向前倒，试图用Sam发红的脸颊和他全神贯注地盯着黑莓屏幕时眼中的寒意来掩盖那一话题。

Sam当然不想谈论他在大学时认识的、惨死在火灾中的未婚妻。为什么Castiel甚至会认为他可以提起这个话题呢？这显然只有朋友间才会公开谈及它。

可他们不是朋友。

这个想法冷不丁地戳刺着Castiel，把他的胃打了个结，他本以为那里已经没有什么结可打了。

朋友之间谈论的不只是工作，不是吗？Castiel明白这一点，他再清楚不过了。

“我之所以不喜欢律师，是因为我跟他们有过一段糟糕的相处经历。”Castiel说，这样的分享当然是合情合理的。“有个学生不满意我给她的分数，因此她在我的相机和电脑里放了些东西，那些东西让我被学校董事会盯上了。我雇了一名律师，但显然他们根本不是在帮我的忙。”

Sam目不转睛地看着他。他没有叫Castiel停下来。

“看在我为学校做了许多贡献的份上，并且出于对我的尊重，他们悄无声息地免了我的职。”Castiel说：“但我的教师生涯还是结束了。”

Sam直起身来，神情专注，眉头紧皱：“但你是无辜的，他们应该知道。你在那里工作了那么久，你的同事们应该清楚这一点。”

“我不是个很好相处的人，”Castiel说：“人们只要看我一眼就知道我是个怪人，从第一印象联想到我被指控的行为并不需要很大跳跃性。”

“所以你不再摄影了？”Sam问道。

Castiel慢慢地用塑料绳子在树干上系了个扣，他嘴边的那个单词沉重地压在他的胸口上。“是的。”

“Cas……”

Castiel想要知道，却也不想知道Sam回应的程度。虽然从Sam的语气中听不出一点厌恶，但这也不能保证他的眼中没有这种情绪。

“嘿。”Sam的声音非常之近。

Castiel转过身，看到Sam正紧紧站在他身边，完全进入了他的私人空间，即便他自己经常被要求要时刻注意并尊重这一空间。然而Sam的入侵并没有令Castiel感到不适，Sam温和的笑容也没有让他心烦意乱。他脸上的笑容是那样柔和而又完美，就像他原本应有的样子。

“好吧，现在这个时间Dean应该要来抓我了，”Sam小心翼翼地说：“但是我想你需要一个拥抱。”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛：“我……不知道。”

但Castiel还是给予了他许可，在他发现自己被Sam的双臂牢牢裹在怀里之后。从肩膀上传来Sam的体温和坚实的力量，这本应令他退缩，然而这次他却主动迎向那里。安全感从Sam的身体流向Castiel，他全身心地沉浸在这意料之外的感觉中。

 

++++

 

这完全没有任何道理。

Castiel的胸口被一种温暖而又轻柔的东西填满了，他很久没有觉得如此平静了。这本意味着他可以更加专注于自己的工作，但事实却恰好相反。他的思绪总是飘到别处，并且越来越难以集中精力，一些细小的变化也能令他分心，比如轻微的动静，一片小小的影子，以及脚步声。

他的胸膛里仿佛住着一只蛹，蠢蠢欲动地等待着破茧而出的那一刻。

这里没有人能倾听Castiel的疑问，因此他踏出小木屋，把这些问题告诉了他遇到的第二个人。（第一个是Rufus，这显然不是个好人选。）

“Dean。”

Dean把飞行员遮阳罩撩了上去，当Castiel向他走来时，一抹狡诈的微笑浮上了他的嘴角：“嘿，Cas。”

“你弟弟。”Castiel开了口。

那抹微笑加深了：“嗯？”

“你弟弟，我……”Castiel不太明白焦虑感为何越来越强烈：“我不知道……我总是在想他。”

“老兄，”Dean抬起一只沾满机油的手让他停下：“某些关于你和Sam的事情，我可一点都不想知道。”

和Dean谈论这件事就是个错误，显然他什么忙也帮不上。Castiel迈开步子准备离开，却被肩膀上的一只手抓了回来。这下他得回去洗衣服了。

“嘿，这没关系，”Dean说道：“不是所有的细节我都想了解，但我真心为你俩高兴。”

“高兴。”Castiel重复道。

“这对你们俩都是件好事。”Dean说着，用手蹭了蹭下巴，原本脏兮兮的脸被机油弄得更脏了。“你的话变多了，Sam也不总是埋头于工作……这些都不会带来什么坏结果。或许以后你们俩能干些更酷的事，不要只在这片地方呆着。但是，嘿，我可没有评头论足。”

Castiel仍然盯着Dean，尝试理解他这番话的意思，可他最后还是失败了。

看着Castiel的表现，Dean突然间反应过来了：“哦，该死的。你没有……哦。好吧，Sam一定会杀了我的。”

“不，他不会。”Castiel说：“他是你弟弟，而且他很爱你。”

“有时会的，”Dean敷衍地说。他若有所思地看着Castiel，接着叹了口气：“不如这样，下次你见到Sam时，问问他为什么最近总是来农场。只管问他就好。”

Castiel目送着他走远，脑中一遍又一遍地重复着刚才的那些话语。

 

++++

 

“你为什么最近总是来农场？”

Sam冷不丁地踉跄了一下，他正打算迈出通往Castiel小木屋的最后一步。他手里拿着一个黑色的包，在努力站稳的同时没有让包掉下去。终于，Sam进了门，十分勉强地瞟了瞟Castiel的眼睛，脸颊上的绯红不仅仅只有尴尬那么简单。

“Sam？”Castiel又一次说道：“我问的是，你为什么——”

“我刚刚听到了。”Sam的打断并不显得粗鲁。他之前只是在平复着自己，试图找些什么话说，但这通常应该是Castiel的难题才对。“其实是……”

“你不会冒犯到我，无论那是什么。”Castiel说道。他确实应该还Sam一个人情。

“你确定？”Sam满是怀疑地问。

当然，Sam。”

接下来的句子几乎是飞快地从Sam的嘴里冲了出来：“是因为你。”

然而这个回答并没有很好地解决Castiel的疑问：“我不明白……”

“听我说，呃……”Sam把手里的包递了出去：“这是给你的。我是说，如果你不想接受也完全没关系，我不会强迫你或是什么。哦！我也不想让你觉得你有义务去使用它，如果只是因为你为我父母工作的话。”

当Castiel的手握住包的提带时，他手中的重量再加上包的大小已经让他猜出了他手里拿的是什么。

“是一台相机，”Castiel说：“里面是一台相机。”

“没错。”Sam尝试一边深呼吸一边讲话：“这是公司配备的，所以它虽然是二手货，但还是很好用。我想你可以用它把工作上的和一些其他的东西记录下来。当然你也可以用在别的地方，如果你愿意的话。我之所以想把它带给你，是因为……是因为我觉得你应该拥有它。”

虽然最近在Sam身边思考变得越来越容易，可现在那团迷雾仿佛又萦绕了回来。Castiel看着他，绞尽脑汁地试图从中抓住一丝线索。一定有什么能让这一切说得通，一定有的。

“我认为……”Castiel小心翼翼地把相机放在地上：“你需要一个拥抱？”

“你不必那样做。”Sam有些尴尬地说道。

“我很愿意。”Castiel说。连他自己都惊讶于他有多么想要拥抱Sam。

这一次有些不同。没有上一次那样的放松，气氛有些紧张，像是Castiel心中那阵愈来愈强的风暴正慢慢将它平静的风暴眼展现出来。

Castiel的头完美地靠在Sam的颈窝里，接着他微微转过脸，向上看着Sam，对他现在的表情感到无比好奇。

Castiel从未见过那样的眼神，在任何人身上都没有，更不必说是直接看向他的了。

下一秒钟Sam便吻上了他的唇，一切都是那么顺理成章。

人们总说Castiel过分专注于工作，以至于对其他的一切都视而不见。在此时此刻之前，他从不认为那是一个缺点，因为突然间汹涌而至的惭愧令他几乎承受不住——他一定会想念这个的。他无视了一切信号，以及Sam为了向他靠近所做出的一点一滴的努力，就在他本可以感受到其中的任何一个时——就在他本可以用同样的方式回应时。

Sam开始拉开他们之间的距离，但Castiel还不想结束。

他的双手攀上了Sam的脖子，轻轻压着，力道恰好能让Sam知道他对他的亲吻表示欢迎。

Sam十分谨慎。他的嘴唇正犹豫不决地碰触着Castiel的唇。他不敢更进一步，除非得到Castiel的允许。而在那之后，他的舌头才微微探入Castiel的唇间。Castiel遵循着本能，让自己的舌头滑向Sam。一瞬间，这个吻变得非同一般。

Sam宽大的手掌覆在Castiel的后腰，像是船锚一样将他牢牢拴住，不让他逃走。他也许真的会逃掉，因为他的心脏正重重地捶打着他的胸膛，像是这感觉过于强烈，以至于他无法承受。

当他们分开时，两人都微微喘息着。

Sam看上去像是被完全击垮了一般。

而Castiel，则感受到了从未有过的活力。

他笑了，毫无顾虑地笑起来，因为这一次他十分肯定，Sam也会回应给他一个同样的微笑。

 

END


End file.
